Rantings of an overly crazy girl
by elysiumstorm
Summary: err.. i just rated it PG for i have no idea what it should be... this story is mainly non-fictional.. and the pairings will be much later as my poor 'hentaied' brains have no idea what to do... Review so that i know where to improve. Flames are always wel
1. Default Chapter

Slam Dunk is not mine blah blah blah. u know the rest.. This is my first time so go easy on the lighter.  
  
I'll try to keep it Mary Sue free.  
  
This is inspired by my friends and all our crazy stuff so..  
  
P/s; this stuff is REAL ( err.. most of it.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"RRIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGG"  
  
//stupid alarm clock//  
  
Kishuu Arashi slammed the button on her alarm clock, rolled over and continued her lovely journey in ZZZ Land. Bad luck for her, the radio timer went off and the sound of Linkin Park's Papercut was soon kicking the long line of ZZ's out of her head.  
  
She put her glasses on and got out of bed, dragging her feet to the bathroom. She switched the water-heater on and opened the door.  
  
// That bloody lizard had better not be the-//  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
A baby lizard ran up the bathroom wall. If there's one thing Arashi hated more than anything, it would be lizards. Foolishly following her friend Tama's advice, she grabbed the ever-ready can of Shelltox and began attacking the tiny lizard. The result : it fell into the toilet bowl.  
  
" Chi'Kuso!!!" She shrieked, nearly tearing out handfuls of her dark brown hair. She watched the poor creature swim in the water. //yuck, yuck, yuck. mental note: when I reach school, make sure I kick Tama up his big behind.//  
  
Turning the shower on, she began her boring routine of everyday school life.  
  
~ ½ an hour later (7.30 a.m.)~  
  
" Arashi!! You are going to be late!!!" Kishuu Tokiko was yelling up the stairs. //Oh Kami-sama.. why did you give me a tortoise for a daughter??// she thought exasperatedly.  
  
//Argh. I have put on more weight.. must go on a diet.. stupid school skirt.. for that amount my parents are paying, they should make the waist elastic.. stupid cheapskate school..//  
  
Frantically trying to buckle the skirt , she took a deep breath, sucked in her tummy and 'click'. Mission accomplished. Grabbing her schoolbag and some books she forgot to stuff into her bag last night, she ran down the stairs.  
  
"I'm ready, I'm ready. Don't nag so much. It'll make you look older. Hahahaaaa" she teased her mother.  
  
"Really, Arashi. You've just turned 15 but you act like a five year old. If you don't start walking, you will be late."  
  
"Hai, hai.. I'm going.. ja.." And she ran off, heading to her school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: tell me what you think!!!! Lol. I think it sucks... at the moment I have no idea what the pairing will be. maybe some yaoi!!! A threesome perhaps??? Nyahahaaaaaaaaa (please dun kill me or box me or call me hentai girl, SLL) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine. If it was, I'd be kissing Koshy all over his lovely body. And I mean ALL over.  
  
Eliar Swiftfire : (.. well.. thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
//..// : thoughts  
  
~ Shohoku High, Year 1 Class 2~  
  
"Ohayo!!" Arashi cheerily greeted all her classmates.  
  
"Ohayo!!" replied her friends. Yukishiro Enishi had short, black hair and a pretty face. Quite a few guys had the hots for her, but she was a tomboy at heart. Only guys who were extremely cool appealed to her. Ikegami Sakura on the other hand was your typical princess. Sugar, spice and everything nice, she had dark brown, shoulder length wavy hair which contrasted against her fair skin. Kazuki Kaoru was tall and lanky, measuring 5 feet 8 inches. She was the mother hen of the group.  
  
"Oi, Arashi.. did the lizard scare you this morning again??" Tama asked her, only to be answered by an icy glare.  
  
"Oh noooo. in fact, it decided to give up scaring people and went for a nice swim in my toilet bowl. I think it enjoys drowning as well. So much for your Shelltox idea" she sarcastically answered. "Stupid idiot" and she brought down her Physics book on Tama's head.  
  
"Why you -" Tama was about to start another Tama vs. Arashi argument when the classroom door was kicked open. A pale, raven-haired boy slouched in, slumped at his desk and began to snore. Arashi immediately forgot about her argument with Tama and rushed towards Enishi, Sakura and Kaoru.  
  
The four girls began to giggle and shriek, sneaking glances at the now drooling boy. "Rukawa Kaede. he is soo kawaii!!" Enishi shrieked. "And talented" added Sakura. Kaoru had nothing to say. Her eyes have gone all starry and she was doing a very good impression of a goldfish. "Sou. " and with that, Arashi whipped out her notebook (on the cover it says Arashi's List of Bishounen) and added something to her 'Rukawa Page'.  
  
Arisugawa Mayumi walked over to the bunch of obsessing fangirls. "What are you guys talking about??" "Ayu-chan!!!," Enishi exclaimed happily, earning a killer glare from Arashi. "We were just talking about Kaede-kun. Don't you think he is soooo kawa-"  
  
BOOM  
  
The classroom door was kicked open for the second time that day. Half the class went quiet. A tall, redhead approached the sleeping Rukawa and yelled in the pale boy's ear.  
  
"Wahahahahaaaaaa.. drooling as usual.. baka Rukawa.. you'll just make some nice fungus grow on your table.. nyahahaaaaa.. only the tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi has the tensai-ness to not drool!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped except for Rukawa, who had just awoken.  
  
"Do'aho"  
  
"NANI??!!?? TEME KITSUNE!!!!!!!" the redhead jumped up with anger whereas the dark haired boy just sighed.  
  
Thank god the History teacher arrived before Sakuragi and Rukawa started their own version of WWF.  
  
//Sigh. Boring History again. Hmm. I should go guy-watching today. Then disturb my Ayu-chan. That idiot Sakuragi is making so much noise. Look at him, 'tensai-ing' away. if only someone could shut him up. // Arashi stared at Sakuragi.  
  
"RUKAWA!!"  
  
//Here we go again//  
  
" I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS, BOY!!"  
  
The whole class turned blue. Apparently the History teacher had forgotten that Rukawa was famous for beating anyone who woke him up. It was hilarious though, seeing the teacher poke and nudge Rukawa, only to be answered with a long, loud snore. The teacher only suceeded in rousing Rukawa when he began to touch Rukawa's face. Rukawa's eyes shot open, and he stood up, giving the teacher a cold, emotionless look.  
  
"Nobody wakes me up from my sleep"  
  
//Amazing.. he actually said something other than "do'aho"// thought Arashi.  
  
"Eheheh.. I was just.. err.. nevermind" the teacher nervously said and began inching away from Rukawa, who fell asleep the moment his butt touched the seat.  
  
In a few minutes, the class sank into their usual torpor.  
  
A/N: 'Ayu-chan' is Arashi's pet name for Mayumi. I think Arashi has a liking for Mayumi. Eep.. yuri alert. Another A/N: Nyahahaaaa! What did you think?? Liked it?? Hated it??? Lost your lunch?? I have decide. *drumroll*.. it shall be RuHanaRu!!! Mwahahaaaa.. ore wa Tensai!!  
  
Sakuragi : TEME!! I am the ORIGINAL tensai!!  
  
Elysium : lalala.. I didn't hear anything.  
  
Sakuragi : GRRRRrrrrr.  
  
Rukawa : What do you mean RuHanaRu???  
  
Elysium : Keep quiet. I am the author here.  
  
Rukawa : ¬_¬;; I have a bad feeling.  
  
Elysium : Nyahahaaaa. ore wa tens-  
  
Sakuragi : * waves a 'parang' in Elysium's face* Say it.  
  
Elysium : ten .. ten . TENSAI!! *runs away as fast as her legs can go*  
  
Rukawa : futari no do'aho. 


	3. Chapter 3

Slam Dunk is not mine, blah blah blah.. If it were, I'd kiss Jin-jin all over his angelic face.  
  
sLL: fine, fine.. you can have Hiro-kun. I want all the weiss boys.. Kaoru's height? I hantam only.. and err.. Tama is the 'fat-cat' in my class.. you'll know for sure ^_^  
  
Emerald Space : hahaha.. my tiny peanut brain doesn't know where to start off.. so it concentrates on Arashi before going on to the SD guys. btw, I love that fic of yours.. continue!  
  
Ayu-chan is MINEEEEEEE!! *************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ Lunch time ~  
  
// Argh!! Toilet.. need toilet badly. why did I take Enishi's stupid dare to drink 15 bowls of the canteen's yucky soup?? Kuso.. now its too late to regret..Ah! Toilets! Thank you, kami-sama!//  
  
And without taking a second glance at the toilet door, Arashi skipped into the nearest cubicle, slamming the door shut.  
  
~Enishi's POV~  
  
//Wahahaa!! I can't believe it!! Wait till I tell Yohei about his darling Arashi!! Wahahaaaa//  
  
And she began to do a little dance.  
  
//Oh, gotta go find the girls. Wait till they see Arashi's shocked face! Mwaha!//  
  
And she sped off towards the canteen.  
  
~end of POV~  
  
//Ahhh. what a relief.//  
  
Zipping up her skirt, she opened the door. The first thing she saw were urinal bowls. One long line of them.  
  
//Oro?? Since when did they install urinary bowls in the girl's bathroom??? Unless.. masaka..//  
  
A bespectacled boy (he must have been a senior because she had never seen him before) walked past her, giving her a puzzled expression.  
  
// Oh. My. God.//  
  
Meanwhile, outside the boy's bathroom.  
  
Enishi began to count " Three.. two.. one"  
  
"SHIMATTA!!!!!!!"  
  
A flustered and very red Arashi came running out of the boy's bathroom. A few guys near the entrance were snickering at her.  
  
Enishi and Sakura began to laugh non stop. 'Hush.. its bad to laugh at her.." Kaoru began, but she too was trying her best to contain her laughter. //Hmmph.. some friends I have// and with that, Arashi stomped off.  
  
"Oi!! Don't forget we have school activities later!! Don't be late or sensei will murder you!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
//To hell with sensei..// thought Arashi, and she went to sulk among the trees behind the school gym.  
  
After a few minutes of sulking, she began to feel bored. // Hah! I shall go watch the boys play basketball!!//  
  
Sitting on the floor near the gym's entrance, she crossed her legs in a boyish manner. She watched the basketball club practice. She wasn't the only one though. The 'RuKaWa' gang was there too, screaming and crying whenever their idol made a shot.  
  
The big, dark guy (who very much resembled an ape, in Arashi's opinion) with a booming voice marched over to the RuKaWa gang, and began to chase them out of the gym.  
  
"Out, out, OUT!!" he roared, whereas a bespectacled boy (the one who stared at Arashi in the bathroom) was trying to calm him down.  
  
"Maa, Akagi.."  
  
"Easy for you to say, Kogure. With those three screaming, and Sakuragi loudmouthing around, how can you expect me to relax?? Look, another one over there. Don't they have activities to attend to??"  
  
"Err.. I'll try to shoo her away"  
  
"Hn.."  
  
Kogure approached Arashi.  
  
"Ano.. do you mind leaving?? Our captain is pretty mad and we really are training hard so it would be very nice of you to give us some peace. Don't you have activities to attend to?"  
  
"Netball club is boring. "  
  
"eheh.. hey, aren't you that girl who used the boys bathroom"  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
"WAHAHAAAA!! Megane-kun!! Are you flirting??" Sakuragi popped up next to Kogure. "Huh?? Oh, its you" he said, looking at Arashi.  
  
"What do you want, noisy monkey??" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"TEME!! Nobody calls me monkey!"  
  
"Maa.. maa, Sakuragi-kun!"  
  
"..sigh.."  
  
//If only someone could put his fire out and shut his mouth. Hmm.. heheh.. maybe the iciness of Rukawa might smother his flames. Mwahaaa!!//  
  
You could almost see the cogs turning in Arashi's head and the evil glint in her eyes.  
  
//I've got a plan. nyahahaaaaa!!!//  
  
Elysium : Phew. Finished. I am starting to get lazy. Hmm.. with enough effort, I'll make a SenKosh.  
  
Rukawa : do'aho.  
  
Elysium : Hmph. You're just sore because I paired you up with Hanamichi and not Akira.  
  
Rukawa : ...  
  
Sakuragi : NANI??? Kitsune and Smiley??? Mwahahahaaa! Unberibaburya! 


End file.
